Anti Hero
by Rinalira Hikaru
Summary: Eren terpaksa menerima Levi menjadi pacarnya. Entah apa yang ada di dalam kepala pria itu, apalagi sampai membuatnya berada dalam situasi terdesak/LevixEren/Ditulis untuk event [Levi Song Fest 2016] Tema, Prompt: Electronic - Clarity (tanggal 21 Desember 2016)/SchoolLife!AU, Romance, Comedy, Drama


Disclaimer: Attack on Titan ©Isayama Hajime. Merupakan hak cipta komikus, saya cuma meminjam karakter

Pair: Levi x Eren

Genre: Drama, Romance, Comedy

Kategori: SchoolLife!AU

Rating: T

Status: Ongoing

* * *

Anti Hero - Part 1

.

"Maafkan aku!" teriak seseorang memegangi kaki pria itu.

Mata hitamnya berkilat, tak memiliki belas kasihan sedikit pun. Sorot matanya begitu dingin hingga membuat komplotan orang yang dihajarnya berlari ketakutan. Ditariknya kerah baju orang itu.

"Punya pesan terakhir?"

"Kumohon jangan pukul aku! Petra Ral kan? Aku berjanji tak akan mengganggunya lagi!"

Dia melepaskan kerah pakaian lawannya kasar "Aku selama ini mengawasimu, Berthold," katanya. "Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku, siapa yang—"

"Levi Ackerman!" sahut seseorang memanggilnya.

 _Muncul lagi seorang pengganggu._

Orang yang dihajar Levi, merangkak menjauhinya lalu lari tunggang langgang. Kini hanya ada dia dan si bocah penantang.

"Kau berkelahi lagi? Ikut aku ke ruang kepala sekolah!" bentaknya sambil menarik lengan preman sekolah itu pergi.

Sebenarnya dia bisa saja membangkang. Tapi Levi tahu betul, berdebat dengan Eren cuma buang-buang waktu. Akhirnya ia pun menurut saja ketika bocah itu menyeretnya ke ruang kepala sekolah. Lagipula bukan pertama kalinya dia ke sana.

Tanpa mengetuk pintu, mereka masuk ke dalam ruangan. Ruang kerja yang cukup luas. Ditambah perabot meja, dan kursi kerja maupun tamu berukiran Eropa klasik. Dinding berwarna cokelat menambah serasi suasana kantor di dalamnya. Orang yang dicari sendiri menoleh ketika ada yang membuka pintu.

"Ada apa Eren? Kok tidak ketuk pintu dulu?" tanya pak kepala sekolah lembut.

"Ayah, hari ini Levi berkelahi lagi. Tolong beri dia peringatan tegas. Bukan sekali ini kan dia membuat masalah?" omel bocah bermata hijau itu berapi-api.

"Tenanglah, Nak. Ayah akan bicara dengannya. Kau kembalilah dulu ke kelas, sudah hampir jam masuk, bukan?"

"Pokoknya ayah harus menghukumnya. Karena ayah terlalu lunak makanya dia terus mengulangi perbuatannya!" teriak Eren sebelum meninggalkan ruangan.

"Kau seharusnya menuruti dia, Grisha Jeager. Lebih bagus kalau kau keluarkan aku dari sekolah agar tak perlu mendengar omelannya lagi," kata Levi enteng. Dia kemudian duduk sembari merebahkan salah satu tangannya di sandaran sofa. "Kau boleh menceramahiku panjang lebar hari ini. Aku ada cukup waktu untuk mendengarkanmu."

"Ayahmu akan mendatangiku kalau tahu kau kukeluarkan dari sekolah, Levi," ujar Grisha. Ia ikut duduk di salah satu sofa yang kosong. "Daripada mengomel, ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu."

Begitu melihat ekspresi serius ayah bocah itu, Levi menyimaknya dengan seksama.

"Kasus penguntitan Petra Ral, bukan yang pertama kali terjadi di sekolah ini. Dalam tiga bulan terakhir masalah yang sama terus muncul."

"Aku berusaha mendesak salah satu dari mereka," jawab Levi. "Karena pelaku untuk kasus Petra orangnya justru bukan manusia _sejenis_ denganku. Dari situ aku tahu mereka semua disuruh. Sayangnya aku tidak punya bukti cukup."

Kepala sekolah mengangguk. "Sudah ada beberapa orang tua murid yang melapor perihal penguntit itu. Bahkan ada yang sempat melapor ke polisi."

"Sayangnya melapor kepada polisi pun, jika tak punya cukup bukti hanya akan dianggap perasaan paranoid semata," ujar Levi. "Yah, sebenarnya tadi aku bermaksud menanyakan Berthold. Berkat putramu, aku sekarang ada di sini," sindirnya.

"Maafkan aku. Eren sebenarnya anak yang baik. Dia hanya tak suka pada orang yang melanggar peraturan," kata Grisha meringis.

"Kuberi tahu Jeager. Bocah sok kuat seperti dia, suatu saat akan jadi target serangan."

Pak kepala sekolah kemudian tersenyum. "Pas sekali, karena itulah aku perlu bantuanmu."

.

.

.

Semua orang menyingkir begitu menyadari seorang laki-laki perawakan pendek dan berekspresi dingin melewati mereka. Apa yang dilakukannya di gedung kelas dua? Mencari korban baru kah? Sepanjang penghuni lorong meliriknya takut. Tapi ada diantara mereka melihatnya penasaran ketika ia memasuki salah satu ruang kelas.

"Petra Ral?" panggilnya.

Gadis yang disebut namanya menoleh. Kemudian dia meninggalkan temannya dan menghampiri pria itu.

Levi menyodorkan beberapa benda kepadanya. Ada beberapa lembar foto, kartu memori, dan _flashdisk_ yang Petra terima.

"Dia sudah berjanji tidak akan mengganggumu lagi. Kalau ada apa-apa kau tinggal menghubungiku." Setelah mengatakan itu, si berandalan berlalu.

Sewaktu berjalan menuju kelas, pria itu melihat gerombolan preman mengepung seseorang. Rambut cokelat dan sorot mata menantang, padahal hanya seorang diri. Apalagi ulah bocah itu? Mereka mengerubunginya di tempat yang jarang dilewati orang. Karena itu tak ada yang menyadari selain Levi. Dia sendiri lebih senang lewat daerah ini karena sepi, dan dirinya benci dengan keributan. Namun melihat situasi Eren, pastilah berandalan itu berniat buruk padanya.

"Gara-gara kau Eren, sekarang kami harus ikut ujian remedial!" bentak salah satu dari mereka.

"Kau ikut remedial kan salahmu sendiri. Lebih baik daripada tidak naik kelas kan?" kata Eren yang nekat melawannya.

 _Apa bocah itu tak sadar siapa lawannya? Atau sudah bosan hidup?_

"Brengsek ka—"

"Oi!" spontan pria itu memanggilnya.

Semua menoleh, termasuk Flegel. "Apa Levi, kau mau mengganggu kami?" teriaknya.

Levi menepuk bahunya, "Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya sebelum kau menghajar bocah itu."

Si gendut itu berbinar. "Kau mau balas dendam juga? Seingatku kau sering dipanggil kepala sekolah gara-gara dia kan?"

Eren menatap pria itu bingung.

"Jadilah pacarku, Eren." Pernyataan Levi sontak mengejutkan semuanya.

"Oi, Levi. Kau sudah gila, ya? Dia itu anak kepala sekolah. Mana mau dia dipacari oleh berandalan sepertimu."

"Kau pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu," cela Eren sinis.

"Kalau kau jadi pacarku, mereka dan semua murid tidak akan mengganggumu lagi."

"Aku tidak—"

"Lagipula memang kau sanggup melawan mereka sendirian?" tanya Levi dengan nada meremehkan.

Sontak bocah itu menatapnya nyalang, "Jangan meremehkanku, kalau berkelahi aku juga—"

"Cecunguk ini tidak akan puas hanya dengan menghajarmu, Bocah. Kau mungkin juga akan diperkosa bergiliran."

Flegel mendengar mendadak antusias. "Wah itu ide yang bagus."

"Ini bukan tawaran yang buruk. Tapi, lain soal jika kau sekarang sedang mengalami frustasi seks," kata Levi sebelum menjauhi gerombolan itu. Kemudian ia bersandar di dinding yang berseberangan dengan mereka. "Flegel, kalau kau sudah puas menghajarnya dan mau menggauli bocah itu, aku punya referensi tempat yang bagus."

"Kau mau ikut dengan kami?"

"Aku akan membantumu merekamnya, supaya dia tidak melaporkanmu ke polisi."

Eren berusaha melepaskan diri. Bahkan sempat memukul mereka. Namun ketika ingin lari, dia ditahan anak buahnya.

"Bocah itu liar sekali. Kau pukul saja dulu sampai pingsan, itu akan memudahkanmu menidurinya."

"Kau—brengsek!" teriak Eren geram.

Flegel melirik bocah itu lapar. "Aku lebih senang melihatnya berontak saat kusetubuhi. Lagipula kami tinggal mengikat tangan dan kakinya supaya dia tidak lari," katanya terengah.

"Di lantai bawah ada gudang olahraga yang hanya dibuka tiap akhir semester. Aku ada kuncinya." Pria itu menunjukkan kunci sebagai bukti.

Si gemuk berwajah bintik memberi isyarat kepada komplotannya. Mereka melepas ikat pinggang dan mulai mengikat kaki Eren. Pemberontakan bocah itu sia-sia. Segala sumpah serapah diucapkannya sampai meninju salah satu komplotan Flegel. Ketika tangannya diikat, apa perlawanannya juga berakhir? Rasanya hal itu tidak berlaku untuk si tukang cari mati ini. Sebab sekarang dia membuat Flegel menjerit kesakitan gara-gara bahunya digigit.

"Lepaskan atau aku akan teriak!" bentak Eren disela perlawanannya. Dia memandang pria pendek bertampang datar itu sengit. "Aku akan melaporkan kalian semua ke polisi!"

"Aku sudah biasa dipanggil polisi, Eren. Pilihanmu cuma dua, jadi pacarku atau toilet berjalan," jawabnya enteng.

Flegel melepaskan Eren karena beberapa kali berusaha menggitnya. Dia lalu menyuruh salah satu anggotanya untuk membungkam mulut anak itu dengan ikat pinggang. Alhasil, diakhir perlawanannya ia berteriak, "Baiklah! Pacarmu kan? Aku mau! Jadi tolong aku sekarang!"

Anak itu akhirnya berhasil dibungkam. Tak mungkin lagi ia sanggup melawan setelah kaki dan tangannya juga terikat. Gerombolan preman yang puas menggendongnya untuk dibawa pergi. Mereka berhenti ketika Levi menghadangnya.

"Aku berubah pikiran. Lepaskan dia sekarang."

Laki-laki gempal itu menyindir, "Kalau aku tidak mau? Kau mau apa?"

Levi mencengkram salah satu bahunya. "Ayahku adalah pelanggan setiamu, kau tahu? Jika kau masih berkeras untuk memperkosanya, aku tidak peduli. Sayangnya—" Flegel meringgis gara-gara cengkraman di bahunya semakin keras. "Mungkin aku harus bicara dengan si tua bangka itu tentang ide putus kontrak."

"Lepaskan Bos Flegel!" teriak salah satu anak buahnya sembari balas mencengkram bahu Levi.

Berandalan bertubuh pendek ini melepaskan Reeves. Perlahan ia melangkah mundur. Preman gemuk tersenyum mengejek. Sayang senyumnya sirna ketika Levi menyikut perut bawahannya keras. Lalu dilanjutkan dengan memegangi lengan yang mencengkeram bahunya. Dalam waktu singkat, dengan tangan yang lain pria itu menarik kerah kemeja dan membanting lawannya jatuh. Semua memandangnya terbelalak. Sebagian sudah ada ynag melarikan diri.

"Dengar Reeves. Mencari masalah denganku tak akan pernah berakhir baik. Kubuat kau sekarat dan putus kontrak, atau lepaskan dia dan semua selesai?"

Flegel menurunkan sanderanya gemetaran. Setelah menurunkan Eren, ia lari ketakutan. Levi mendekati bocah yang terikat untuk melepaskannya. Namun gara-gara terus ribut, sang penolong memilih membuka ikatan kakinya duluan. Setelah kedua tangan anak itu bebas, dilepaskannya sendiri ikat pinggang yang meliliti mulut. Lalu mata hijaunya menatap sengit.

"Kau sengaja membiarkan mereka!" hardik Eren.

"Itu yang kau katakan pada penolongmu? Seharusnya kutinggal saja kau tadi," cibir Levi.

Bocah itu menggeram gara-gara kehabisan bantahan. Dengan enggan ia berujar lirih, "T,terima kasih." Lalu dia menatap curiga, "Tapi ... kau serius ingin jadi pacarku?"

"Kau pikir aku main-main?"

Eren mengangguk paham, walau masih tampak ragu. Lalu matanya berkilat tajam memandangi Levi. "Aku bersedia jadi pacarmu dengan syarat—kau tidak boleh berkelahi lagi."

"Yang benar saja, Bocah," responnya kesal.

"Kau bisa menyelesaikan masalah tanpa adu fisik. Buktinya tadi, diluar adegan membanting."

"Baiklah," jawab pria itu mengiyakan. Lalu Levi mendekatkan wajahnya.

Refleks bocah itu panik. "Ap, apa yang kau—"

"Tanda tangan perjanjian, kan sudah jadian. Tidak masalah menci—"

Eren mendorong tubuh kakak kelasnya menjauh. "Tidak mau, kau bau! Kau merokok ya?! Melanggar peraturan sekolah tahu!" omelnya bertubi-tubi.

Pria itu berhenti sejenak. "Ya, tadi pagi."

Bocah itu makin meledak, "Masih SMA sudah merokok?! Tidak akan kubiarkan kau mendekatiku jika masih melakukannya. Selama pacaran denganku juga tidak boleh ada rokok!"

Levi mendengus. _Bocah sialan, banyak sekali maunya_ , umpatnya dalam hati. Akhirnya dia menjawab, "Tidak ada rokok. Tidak ada perkelahian. Kuturuti maumu, Bocah." Disentuhnya puncak kepala Eren sebelum berlalu.

Eren mencoba mencerna semua adegan dan percakapan yang barusan terjadi.

 _Ini cuma mimpi kan?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Esok harinya, rutinitas berjalan seperti biasa. Murid-murid saling bertegur sapa di sekolah. Sesekali anggota OSIS menegur siswa yang melanggar peraturan. Bel berbunyi dan para murid bergegas memasuki kelas. Benar-benar hari yang biasa bukan?

Sayangnya tidak menjadi biasa lagi ketika Eren dan Armin memasuki kantin pada jam makan siang. Setelah membeli makanan, keduanya mencari tempat untuk duduk. Tiba-tiba ponsel Eren berbunyi.

 _Aku tidak kenal dengan nomor ini_ , batin bocah itu. Tapi ia tetap menjawab teleponnya, "Halo?"

"Kau dimana,Bocah?" sahut suara itu sontak mengagetkannya.

"Darimana kau tahu—"

"Dimana kau sekarang?"potong Levi.

"Aku di kantin. Lagipula—a, aku sudah selesai!" kata Eren berbohong.

"Terlambat, aku sudah sampai."

Spontan anak itu memutar kepala mencari sosok yang meneleponnya. Betapa kagetnya dia melihat pria itu di sana.

Suasana kantin berubah mencekam saat berandalan paling ditakuti di sekolah menghampiriEren dan Armin. Takut-takut murid-murid memandangi Levi duduk di sebelah anak kepala sekolah. Ada angin apa? Biasanya kau tak akan pernah menemukan seorang Levi Ackerman berkumpul bersama orang lain. Karena dia benci diusik. Jadi kalaupun ia ada di sini, pria itu lebih memilih duduk di posisi paling sudut.

"Hei Levi!" sapa seseorang mendatangi mereka.

Eren menoleh ke sumber suara. "Hange, Erwin!" sahutnya.

"Wah kau juga di sini, Eren? Lalu, tumben sekali seorang Levi mau duduk di tempat ramai begini." Sontak bola mata Hange membulat, teringat akan sesuatu. "Oh, benar juga! Aku dengar gosip, katanya kau sudah jadian dengan seseorang! Siapa gadis beruntung itu!" tanya si kacamata histeris.

Refleks si bocah rambut cokelat tersedak. Seluruh penghuni kantin memasang telinga ingin tahu. Sewaktu Levi menarik Eren dan merangkulnya. Semua orang melongo.

 _Dengan anak kepala sekolah?_

"Ya, aku pacaran dengannya," jawabnya enteng. Menyadari para siswa juga ikut dengar, ia bangkit dan bersuara lantang, "Jadi kalau di antara kalian mengganggu Eren Jeager, akan berurusan denganku." Ditatapnya juga sekeliling untuk mempertegas dirinya tidak main-main.

Para siswa, kembali makan sambil berkeringat dingin. Bahkan ada di antara mereka yang kabur karena tidak tahan dengan suasana kantin.

Mata pria itu kembali menyisir ruangan. Sekarang di dalam hanya tersisa gerombolan preman lain juga teman-temannya sendiri. Alisnya bertaut, dia begitu yakin ada seseorang yang mengawasi mereka.

.

.

.

"Aku duluan, Eren! Sahut Armin.

"Hati-hati!"

Bocah berambut jamur itu pun pergi. Kini tinggal Eren sendiri di gerbang sekolah. Biasanya ia pulang bersama ayah. Tapi entah kenapa mobilnya belum muncul juga. Tiba-tiba _handphone_ -nya bergetar. Ternyata ada pesan masuk dari orang tuanya. Setelah membaca isi pesan, ia menggerutu. Ayahnya ternyata pulang duluan karena membawa ibunya _check-up_ di rumah sakit. Apa boleh buat, terpaksa anak itu pulang sendiri. Dia kemudian berjalan menuju halte terdekat.

Jalanan dari sekolahnya sudah mulai sepi. Eren pulang terlalu sore. Matahari hampir terbenam dan langit berubah jingga. Langkah kakinya sendiri adalah sumber keributan di sini. Entah kenapa, perasaannya tidak nyaman. Bocah itu berhenti sesaat. Memastikan tidak ada suara lain, dia lanjutkan perjalanannya. Namun suara langkah kaki terasa berbeda, membuatnya diam lagi. Kepalanya menggeleng memeriksa sekeliling. Tetapi hasilnya nihil, ia hanya seorang diri di sini.

Dia menghela napas lega ketika derum motor tiba-tiba datang mendekat. Anak itu sontak menoleh ketika diklakson. Saat pemilik motor itu berhenti dan membuka helm, Eren terbelalak kaget.

"K, kau membawa motor?!"

"Ada masalah? Aku sudah cukup umur untuk punya SIM, Bocah," jawab si pengemudi, sambil merapikan rambut hitamnya. "Naiklah, kuantar kau pulang," katanya lalu melempar helm.

Anak itu menurut, dia memasang helm kemudian duduk di boncengan.

"Pegangan yang kuat."

"Tidak mau."

"Terserah kalau kau begitu ingin mati …." Levi lalu menghidupkan motornya. Awalnya kendaraan bergerak pelan. Namun lama kelamaan semakin kencang. Baiklah, sekarang Eren mulai takut. Insting bertahan hidupnya menyuruh untuk memeluk pinggang pria itu erat, dan itu yang ia lakukan sekarang. Disela bunyi bising motor dan angin dia berteriak, "Turunkan kecepatan motormu! Kau mau membunuhku ya?!"

"Sudah kuperingatkan untuk pegangan kan?" kata preman itu santai. Tetapi ketika ia merasakan tubuh pacarnya itu gemetar, Levi menurunkan kecepatan.

Menyadari motor melaju tak secepat tadi, Eren tetap masih memeluknya erat. Pria ini bisa saja menaikkan _speedometer-_ nya lagi. _Huh, dia pasti sengaja_ , batinnya jengkel.

Tapi untunglah, dirinya berpapasan dengan Levi. Andai pulang sendiri, perasaannya akan lebih tidak nyaman lagi. Dia yakin sekali ada seseorang yang membuntutinya. Sayangnya tidak ada siapapun tiap kali ia menoleh.

Baru sehari berpacaran dengan siswa paling berandal, tahu-tahu sekolah menjadi begitu teratur. Murid-murid mendadak sopan kepadanya. Di kantin tadi siang Eren melihat Flegel yang menyeringai tajam ke arahnya. Namun begitu Levi mengedarkan pandangan, laki-laki itu langsung buang muka. Rasanya mengesalkan mengetahui preman sekolah jauh lebih ditakuti dibanding OSIS dan guru.

Apasih istimewanya laki-laki yang dipeluknya ini? Dia ini pendek! Memakai motor besar dengan boncengan tinggi membuat dirinya makin tenggelam. Oke, Eren mengakui bahunya lebar. Biar pendek, Levi berbadan tegap. Selain itu perutnya juga—

"Puas meraba-raba aku, Bocah Mesum? Kita sudah sampai," tegur pria itu membuyarkan lamunan Eren.

Sontak anak itu salah tingkah dan buru-buru turun.

"Mulai besok, kau pulang bersamaku."

"Eh?!"

"Kita sudah pacaran, tidak masalah kan?"

Eren terkejut saat pria itu tiba-tiba menunduk, wajahnya … terlalu dekat! "Kau mau apa?!" teriaknya.

"Ciuman perpisahan."

"Tidak!" tolaknya tegas.

"Apalagi masalahmu? Aku sudah tidak merokok dari kemarin. Bahkan bajuku yang bau rokok itu juga sudah dicuci."

"Baru sehari! Seminggu baru boleh! Kalau kau memang benar-benar benar-benar bebas dari rokok …," kilahnya.

Levi mendengus kesal, "Cih, banyak sekali aturanmu—"

Eren terdiam sejenak saat melihat pria itu memperhatikan sekeliling.

"Levi?"

"Aku pulang dulu," katanya, lalu menutup kaca helm.

"Tunggu," cegah Eren. Anak itu memejamkan mata dan mengecup sisi kiri helm pria itu singkat. Seperti cium pipi, sayangnya tidak langsung. "K, kalau sudah tidak bau rokok lagi, boleh sungguhan," katanya malu-malu.

Pria itu membuka helmnya lagi. Dia menyentuh bagian yang tadi dicium Eren. Terasa ada sedikit debu di jarinya. "Cuci mulutmu begitu masuk rumah. Helm kotor kok dicium."

Tawa anak itu pecah. "Kau terlalu berlebihan. Aku tidak mungkin sakit perut hanya karena mencium helm sekali," katanya disela tawa.

"Kalau begitu, nanti aku cuci helmnya," ujar Levi. Kemudian dia menstarter motor dan pergi meninggalkan si bocah agresif yang masih tergelak.

.

.

.

BERSAMBUNG

* * *

Hai, Rinalira disini

Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai akhir. Tulisan ini sudah di- _upload_ sebelumnya di situs wattpad. Anti Hero adalah _entry_ ke-3 untuk meramaikan _event_ Levi Song Fest.

Akhir kata, segala masukan silakan utarakan saja di kolom _review_ , saya akan berusaha membalasnya.

Rinalira Hikaru


End file.
